Dois novos esquadrões, duas novas missoes
by yuki-hi
Summary: novos esquadroes, novas missoes e 12 novos arrankars, como isso terminara?So lendo para saber!


Fic de bleach que estou fzendo com meu onii-chan que tem mta imaginação, mta, mta, mta, mesmo se vcs quiserem um pouco eh soh avisar.

Dois novos esquadrões duas novas missões

Rangiku:taichou!vc tah sabendo que vai ter mais dois esquadrões aqui??

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, queria saber como vc sabe dessas coisas antes de todo mundo

Rangiku: vc sabia taichou??

Hitsugaya: eu sabia

Rangiku: sem graça...taichou, vc sabe quem vÃo ser os dois outros taichous??

Hitsugaya: um homem no 15º e uma menina no 14º

Rangiku: hummm, será que o homem eh bonito???será que já tem namorada??

Hitsugaya: matsumoto vc não deveria pensar nessas coisas...

Rangiku: quando eles chegam, taichou??

Hitsugaya: amanhã

Rangiku: e agora que vc me avisa?

Hitsugaya: ???

Rangiku: comprar vestido novo, maquiagem, sake, aaaaaaaaa taichou que loucura, vc me dá folga hj neh??vlew, tchau tchau....

Hitsugaya:MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinamori(entra no 10º esquadrão): shiro-chan, por que rangiku-san acabou de sair??

Hitsugaya: segredo que ela descobriu

Hinamori: já que ela descobriu não tem problema vc me contar neh Shiro-chan?

Hitsugaya: Hitsugaya taichou e tem problema sim...

Hinamori: mas eh pra sua amiga do kokoro.....(cara de cachorrinho)

Hitsugaya: odeio quando vc faz isso...tah eu conto...

Hinamori: EBA!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: vai ter mais dois esquadrões aqui

Hinamori: sugoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: amanhÃ os taichous e fukutaichous chegam

---------------------------No dia seguinte---------------------------------

Todos estavam na porta da sereitei esperando os novos taichous e fukutaichous, estava uma multidão e uma barulheira e todos os taichous se perguntavam como todos souberam dos novos esquadrões, menos um que sabia a resposta:MATSUMOTO.

Yamamoto: AGORA ABRAM AS PORTAS PARA OS NOVOS ESQUADRÕES: 14º E 15º !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abrem as portas e entram quatro pessoas na frente, evidentemente os taichous e seus fukutaichous.

Taichou 14º esquadrão:

Nome: Yuki Kohzuki(eu)

Idade; mundo real: 15

Sereitei: 138

Aparência: cabelo estilo hinamori só que solto, 1, 60 m, roupa de shingami com a capa de taichou forrada por dentro de azul marinho, olhos verdes, com um grande brinco de pena azul marinho na orelha direita e um brinquinho minúsculo de borboleta também azul marinho.

Espada: ahaaaaaa peguei vcs pensaram que eu ia contar neh??depois mais pra frente eu flo.

Personalidade: alegre, ao mesmo tempo misteriosa(ninguém além de mais 3 pessoas sabem a verdade sobre ela e seu passado)risonha, ri por qualquer coisa, romântica, as vezes estressada e irritante, mas de um jeito legal, protetora e protegida.

Fukutaichou 14º esquadrão:

Nome: Kohaku Koshita(ou kaytsu, como os amigos chamam ele)

Idade; mundo real: 18

Sereitei: 167(haaaaaaaaaaaaa sou mais forte e mais nova que ele mwahahahah)

Aparência: cabelo curto marrom estilo zero kiryu(num sei se eh assim que escreve), 1,80 m, roupa de shinigami normal, olhos azuis bem claros.

Personalidade-bobão, super inteligente, preguiçoso mas aquele que faz tudo rapidinho pra folga o resto do dia, sempre brincando, com uma paixão secreta não correspondida.

Taichou 15º

Nome- Near Asakura(meu onii-chan de e do kokorooo!)

Idade-mundo real-15

Sereitei-154

Aparência-baixinho(1,50, nem tanto assim neh, num eh tão baixinho)roupa de shinigami com forro branco, olhos cor de âmbar, cabelo estilo shoran, melhor igualzinho o shoran.(oo ele num vai gostar disso....)

Personalidade-irritante, brincalhão, super protetor, nerd pra caramba, reclamao, mas legal divertido de estar junto(gente num dá pra descrever meu onii-chan neh??se eu coloca alguma coisa de errado vcs nunca irão saber mais sobre uma certa yuki-chan aqui...)

Fukutaichou 15º

Nome-Sakura Ammane (q sem imaginação.... ele: ah eh? Arranja um melhor!(foi isso q ele flou pra mim quando disse pra ele))

Idade-mundo real-16

Sereitei-160

Aparência- 1, 60 m, roupa normal de shinigami, cabelos longos usa ele preso, olhos castanhos(daaaaa).

Personalidade: séria, brava, exigente, inteligente, misteriosa e um pouco tímida.

Yamamoto: queiram se apresentar novos integrantes, primeiro 14º esquadrão.

Yuki: ohayo minna-san!eu sou a mais nova taichou, yuki kozuki! Mto prazer em conhecer vcs!espero me dar bem com todos!

Kohaku: oi gente...taichou, eu tenho msmo que fzer isso??

Yuki: tem neh??

Kohaku: tah bom neh....SOU KOHAKU KOSHITA MUITO PRAZER, SOU FUKUTAICHOU E ....hmmm

Near: e nosso mais novo amigo!!!!

Kohaku: vlew taichou, vc me salvou

Near: que mico...

sakura: taichou, tua vez...

Near: Sou Near Asakura, prazer!!!!sou novo taichou aqui, vim da rukongai...bla bla bla bla(continua flando sem parar)

Sakura: Sou Sakura Amane, fukutaichou do 15º esquadrão muito prazer.

Near :ela me cortou...

Yuki: soh porque vc fla demais neh kaytsu-kun?

Kohaku: sakura...

Yuki: ^^então go-kun

Near: porque go-kun?num dah pra yuki taichou me chamar de taichou?viu eu chamo vc de taichou...

Yuki: quer apostar que soh vai ser dessa vez?

Sakura: prefiro não arriscar, taichou.

Hinamori: aaaaaaaa, novos integrantes que legal neh Shiro-chan??

Shiro-chan: eh neh, Momo mijona

Hinamori: vou lá flar com eles!vem comigo rukia-chan?

Mas quando Hinamori olha mais de perto e melhor vê que eram conhecidos e volta atrás um pouco

Hinamori: eeeeeeeee???Shiro-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: vc tbm percebeu???


End file.
